


Lawless Adventure

by orphan_account



Category: Crypt TV - Fandom, DanPlan, SCP Foundation, youtube-Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Crypt TV, Gen, RPG, SCP, Tags will be added as we go, but for now, dnd, mordeo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 17:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ancient evils have been unleashed onto the Chaotic Lands, first affecting the small Bedlam Village. The townsfolk seem not too concerned, saying these types of horrors have been happening for years.However, as they will see, things are about to get so much worse.———A party of three young men are bored. The only thing they can do, other than sit around, is travel and look for quests; to no surprise, they find none.That is, until an old friend comes back into their lives.





	Lawless Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't come here from Tumblr or just aren't really invested in the Tumblr part of the DanPlan fandom, allow us to quickly explain to you what fanplan/the chaotic Household is. It's basically a group of People who make up the majority of the DanPlan fandom of Tumblr. We've got our own discord and kinda developed our own sub-fandom, if you will. So yeah,some of These People will be featured as Background characters, but you should be just fine even without knowing all of us, so don't let that stop you from enjoying the Story!

Daniel nipped on his drink, letting out a sigh, that was almost immediately answered with even deeper sighs from his friends Hosuh and Stephen. It had been a while since their last quest and ever since then, they had been wandering from city to city, searching for a new adventure. However, so far, they had been unable to find one. “This is so boring.”, Stephen complained, sinking back into his chair. Noone bothered to answer, they all knew that the deep boredom was mutual. Stephen had only said out loud what they had all been thinking.

Daniel was reaching out to take a sip from the glass in front of him once again, when a hand was slammed down onto the table, causing it to shake so heavily that some of the liquid spilled all over the table. Startled, they all looked at who was standing there, being greeted by a familiar grin. “I can’t believe I actually find you guys around here for once.”, the young warlock said, grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it in between Stephen and Hosuh. He sat down on it the wrong way around, resting his arms on the chair’s back and putting his chin on top of them. They all looked at him in confusion. “Jay, is that you?”, Daniel asked with a look at the yellow hair of the other man. His smile widened. “Yup. Long time no see, huh? It’s been ages since you guys left our village.” They all nodded in agreement. Quite some time had passed since they had last seen their hometown and, with it, Jay.

“So, what leads you here?”, Stephen asked. The warlock shrugged. “Gold. Items. My deity’s lead. I’ve been sliding from one quest into another. Just wanted to rest here for a while before going on to my next task. What about you guys?” 

“We haven’t had anything to do for quite a while.”,Daniel admitted. “Yeah, we’re just going around on a search for quests, but can’t find any.”,Hosuh added with a deep sigh. Jay’s face lit up. “Hey, how about you join me? The other cowards of my party left one by one, after they were told that the quest is going to be dangerous. But the payment IS very good. And if someone is strong enough to take down ANY enemy, then it's the four of us."

Hosuh raised an eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean by dangerous?" Jay shrugged. "I wasn't exactly given a lot of details. Just that I gotta fight some things that have been harrassing these villagers. It's probably not much more than a bunch of gremlins or something." Daniel, more than unconvinced, said "You didn't get details as to what you're going to fight? What if it's a dark, powerful demon lord or something? Jay, I'm really sorry, but I don't know if we-" Stephen interrupted him with a load groan. "What a bunch of cowards, shut up! Jay, we're in!" Daniel and Hosuh both opened their mouths to protest, but Stephen already pushed his chair back and got up, putting a hand on Jay's shoulder, who widely grinned back at him. "Come on, let's go!"

~~~

It had already gotten late, as they entered the forest. The moonlight could barely reach through the thick leaves of the trees, so Stephen had had to use a fire spell in order to bring a little more light. He and Jay were walking ahead, whispering to each other, while Daniel and Hosuh followed a few steps behind. "I don't like it here.",Hosuh mumbled, anxiously looking around. The trees were drenched in shadows that painted the creepiest of faces onto them, while the four men passed them.

Jay turned around, grinning at his two friends behind him. "Hey, wanna hear a story, guys?" Daniel narrowed his eyes. "What kind of story?" "Oh, it's a legend. About some local creature. It's supposed to live in these woods." Hosuh bit his lip. "Jay, I don't want to hear horror stories…" Stephen let out a loud laugh. "What? Don't tell me you're scared, Hosuh! What are you, a kid?" Irritated, Hosuh straightened his shoulders and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Fine. Just tell the story then."

Jay's grin grew even wider. "According to the legends, it's fairly easy to get lost in these woods. In fact, we wouldn't be the first ones, and sure as hell not the last ones, if we ourselves got lost as well. You could possibly get so desperately lost that you wouldn't find the way back before running out of food. Just imagine it: You and your party are wandering through the woods. Hungry. But nothing for you to eat. No wild animals. No berries. Nothing. All of a sudden, your little cleric does look quite… Appetizing. Maybe just a bite wouldn't hurt? Your other party members seem to think the same and before the cleric knows what happens to him, a nearby rock is bashed against his head. He sinks down. Is he dead? Is he unconscious? Nobody cares. You kneel down next to him. You take your knife and cut off some of his flesh. While you and your other party members are eating, you can suddenly hear the cleric laugh. It's a mocking laugh. He says that there's a price for eating humans in these woods. You don't quite know what he means, until you begin to feel a horrible pain in your head. Your other friends feel it too. You look at them and notice in horror that they are growing antlers. You lead your hand to your own head and yes, you can feel them on you as well. Your skull begins to deform and as you tear on your face, you notice the skin falling off. All throughout your transformation you keep on getting mocked by your dead friend's laugh. Finally, it is completed. You are now one of the creatures that these legends are about. You are now… A Mordeo."

"BOOH!", Stephen screamed, popping up in between Daniel and Hosuh. The latter jumped, letting out a horrified scream as he hid behind Daniel, who just threw an unimpressed look over to the other men. "Wow, yes. Very spooky. I'm shaking." Jay and Stephen held their stomach from laughing. "Well, at least Hosuh is!", Jay pointed out, before laughing even harder. "You talked about eating me.", the healer pouted, glaring at them with the angriest look he could give. Stephen grinned. "Come on, you know we love you!" Hosuh shook his head. "Shut up." Daniel suppressed a smile. "I guess it was a little funny." The smaller man turned at him, resting his hands on his hips. "Hey, shut up, Dan! It was NOT funny." Everyone else was now laughing at the young cleric, who just kept glaring at them.

His gaze was drawn to a movement behind the others. The moment he saw it, his eyes widened. With a shaking hand he pointed behind them. "Guys, l-look!" Stephen raised an eyebrow. "Really? You can't think of anything better?" Hosuh wildly shook his head. "No, I'm serious! TURN AROUND!" Jay chuckled. "Hosuh, I gotta admit,I'm frightened. Really. I'm scared out of my mi-" He was cut off by a boney hand being put on his shoulder, sharp fingernails slowly sinking into it. With a deep gulp he and the other two turned around, greeted by the vacant eyesockets of a deer-like skull.

"Okay, who of you is creating an illusion right now? Don't you think this goes a BIT too far?", Daniel asked through gritted teeth. Jay shook his head. "Not me. Stephen, what about you?" The very same moment that Jay had finished his question, he was thrown against a tree,hitting it with a loud thump and what sounded like bones cracking. Hosuh screamed in horror. "DAN, STEPHEN,DO SOMETHING!", he demanded, shaking wildly.

Stephen readied himself to cast a spell, when the creature stormed at Jay, picking him up and slamming him against the tree once again. Its long fingernails bored into the warlock's arms while it proceeded to slam its antlers right into his stomach, making him scream out in pain. Daniel drew his longsword, charging at the creature while Stephen finally sent a spell its way. The Mordeo seemed rather unimpressed by both attacks, not even turning to look at their direction. They kept trying to fight it, but the monster only proceeded to tear at Jay's already blood-drenched body.

Eventually Daniel managed to sink his sword right into the thing's skull, causing it to slightly crack. The mordeo now turned its attention towards him, slamming him down onto the ground. Before it could cause any significant damage to the fighter as well, Stephen,supported by one of Hosuh's buffs, sent his most powerful spell its way, managing to make the skull crack even more. The mordeo let out a last angry snarl, before charging off into the woods.

As soon as the danger was over, Hosuh sprinted towards Jay, trying his hardest to heal him. After a minute he stopped, breathing heavily. "I… This is too much. Everything. His wounds are too deep. My energy is low from buffing Stephen. I'm still shaken from fear. I don't know if I can heal him." The last sentence was whispered, followed by the cleric shakily biting down on his lip. Stephen put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. I'm sure the village isn't far. Maybe they can help. Just try to stop the bleeding for now and we'll find someone who can save him." For once, the necromancer gave him an encouraging smile. Hosuh nodded and tried to tend to his friend's wounds.

Together Daniel and Stephen dragged the wounded warlock through the forest. They were all tired from the fight and the long walk before that. Hosuh followed close behind them, his eyes wandering around the forest in paranoia. It seemed even more frightening now than before. They stopped when they saw a small cottage in between the trees. "Do you think the owner can help us?", Hosuh whispered.

“Maybe she can, though it depends on what you need help with.” a voice from behind them rang out, they all turned around in shock and worry. 

What if it was another monster? What if it's something worse? 

Those questions rang inside their heads as they aimlessly looked around, trying to pinpoint where the voice had come from. “Up here,” the voice said again, more clear this time. It sounded like a teen girl’s voice. 

They tilted their heads upward, and saw a figure jump down from a tree branch. Instinctively, Dan drew out his sword and readied himself for a fight. They heard a laugh from the girl, who calmly stepped out of the shadows. “I don’t want to fight, I just want to help.” 

As light finally hit the girl, they could see her dark brown hair, a white streak of it clearly visible as well. Her skin was a somewhat pale color. Her eyes were the color of the trees, brown but seemed to have a mix of green, round glasses rested on her face. 

“I'm surprised you had fought off a mordeo, and you got it to wander off pretty quickly too.” She admitted to the group, she looked over them. “I see most of you are alive,” she commented, earning a scowl from Stephen. She didn't respond to his hiss, “Why didn't you help us while we were fighting that thing?” Stephen questioned her, believing she must've seen it. “Please, try to understand; I wasn't here, the forest had told me of the recent activities.” She told them. Hosuh looked over the girl, he opened his mouth to ask a question. “Are you a druid?”

The girl, who looked about 13-15, gave a mysterious and eerie smile. “I might be, I might not.” Hosuh raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't question further. “Come in, I can fix him up– though it might take some time.” She started walking towards her cottage. They started to walk with her, but stopped when they considered the dangers. Hosuh was about to speak when the girl butted in with a sigh; “Look, I know y'all don't trust me that much, but you only have two options; come with me, be safe, and save your friend. Or you can be out here, get lost, and your friend dies” they gave each other these looks of uncertainty, but continued on when they saw her point. 

The cottage seemed to be slightly bigger on the inside than it looked from the outside. Daniel and Stephen threw constant paranoid looks out of the windows, while Hosuh watched the girl take a bunch of strange-looking potions out of an old box. “We’re safe in here. I put a protection circle around this house. Only dumb people would stay in these woods without protection.”, she said, side-glaring at the three men while tending on Jay’s wounds. Hosuh grabbed a bottle and tried to read its label, but had it snatched out of his hands immediately. “Don’t touch those please, thank you. How about you tell me what kind of crazy people dare to wander through Mayhem Forest at nighttime?” 

“We’re here for a quest in a village that has to be somewhere around here. It’s called Bedham, I think.” Daniel explained. She looked up for a moment. “Bedlam, but yes, it isn’t far away.” 

“Yeah, we didn’t expect to take so long for getting through the forest.” 

“It’s Mayhem Forest, I don’t know what on earth you expected.” she mumbled, barely audible. Hosuh tilted his head. “Is it true that people easily get lost here?” 

“It’s a cursed forest. People are supposed to get lost. That’s what they want.” Daniel raised an eyebrow. “Who are they?” 

“The ancient evils. They’re deities that have a certain control over the chaotic lands. They’ve gotten stronger over the past months. I can feel their powers clearer than ever before.”, she explained, then looked up with narrowed eyes. “That’s what your quest is about, isn’t it?” They all shrugged. “It wasn’t really mentioned what we’re supposed to fight here.”,Stephen explained. The girl laughed in disbelief. “You took on a quest without knowing what you'll fight? What if it would’ve been some dark, powerful demon lord? Not that the ancient evils are any better…” She said the last part more to herself than to anyone else. Daniel and Hosuh shot a judgemental look towards Stephen, who just threw his hands into the air. “Hey, how could I have known? I thought it’s just a few goblins or some slimes.” 

“Well, it’s NOT.” Daniel answered through gritted teeth. “As soon as the sun rises again, we’re out of here.” The girl had her mysterious smile put on once again. “If they allow you to leave, that is. Your friend already paid a high price for entering. I can guarantee that the penalty for leaving will be by far higher.” 

“Oh, well, what are we supposed to do then, huh?”,Stephen asked. She shrugged. “You weren’t killed by the mordeo. That’s more than most people can say about themselves. Your best take is to get a bunch of powerful objects from the village and do what you came here for.”

Hosuh groaned in agony as he ran his hands over his face. “We’ll die here. This is our end. We’re doomed.” The girl glanced up towards him. “As I already mentioned, most people can’t stand up to the mordeo even if they know damn well that they’ll face it. There were men who had all the knowledge about this thing that has ever been gathered by humans and their families found them weeks later at their front porch. Or, at least, what was left of them. So I’d say that your chances of defeating these things are more than high enough. Besides, you guys seem more than reckless enough for something like that.” 

“And the reward IS pretty high.”,Stephen added with a grin. “Are you serious?”,Dan screamed out in disbelief. The girl sighed. “Your necromancer friend is clearly the only one who listened to what I just said.” 

“No, he’s just the only one who’s insane enough to risk his life.”,Hosuh corrected. Daniel nodded in agreement. Stephen sighed. “You guys do whatever you want, but I’m not taking any chances. I’m defeating these things and then leave without being punished for it.” 

“We can just as well defeat them when they try to stop us from leaving.”, Hosuh objected. The girl shook her head. “They’ll come at you all at once if you try to leave. But they don’t usually come to each other’s rescue. If you stay, you can take them on one by one. With help from us people who live here.” Daniel sighed in defeat. “Fine. We’ll stay and fight them.” Hosuh took a deep breath, rubbing over his face once again. “Well… I guess?”, he then gave in. “But I’m not happy with it, just for the record.”

The girl gave an acknowledging nod. “I didn’t expect you to actually stay. Well, all the better for your own good.” She pointed at Jay, who was still passed out. “He’s stable, but needs to recover. I’m writing down some potions he should take in order to get better faster. You can buy them in Bedlam. There’s a small alchemy shop. You can’t miss it.” She gave Hosuh the list, which he stuffed into his pocket. They sat and waited for a while. As the rising sun began drenching the sky in pastel colours, Jay also came back to his senses and once the day had fully begun, the party got ready to walk the last bit to the village, this time with directions that the girl had given them. By noon they finally saw the houses of Bedlam in the distance and their adventure finally came to its start.


End file.
